THE SIMPLE PLAN: part two
by maybe tonight
Summary: Part two of The Simple Plan. Buffy, Pippin and Merry were taken by the Orcs and the fellowship was broken up. What'll happen when things start to get clear for Buffy?
1. Orcs, Horses and Treebeard

Am back! Woo, it's been a hell of a long time hasn't it? Just been caught up in a lot of things that caused me to forgot about updating this story and the current one, which is postponed due to me not liking the way it's going. So for now I'm going to revolve around this story and hopefully I won't postpone updating for too long.

THE SIMPLE PLAN part two

CHAPTER ONE

"Buffy?" whispered Pippin.

At the mention of her name, Buffy's head lolled to the side and the Hobbit's concerned face brought a smile to hers, and she lightly nodded her head to indicate she was fine.

Even by doing that caused a severe round of pain issuing in the center of her forehead. Where was an aspirin when you really needed one?

"I'm fine, Pip." reassured Buffy after a moment. "Just a little woozy, but that's cos I've been tossed around like a bag of balls for three days."

The Hobbit nodded. "I know."

Buffy sighed. She was more worried about how the Hobbits were going to handle being tortured by these Orcs than herself. They came a long way, sure, but how long was it going to be until the Orcs decide to kill them? And what about her? Why was she still here? The Orcs should have killed her already and deep down inside, Buffy hoped that they would already.

But then again the Hobbits would be alone and who would take care of them if they escaped? Pippin's small voice and his words brought Buffy from her reverie.

"What?" she asked.

"Boromir's dead." repeated Pippin. "I- I saw him. He was taken down by the Orcs."

"I know…" Buffy said, her voice trailing off as the image of Boromir's mutilated body lain on the floor of an evil battle field. Shuddering, she turned back to Pippin. "Where is Merry?" she asked, more quietly.

"They took him away from me." Pippin said. "They caught us talking."

"I've been thinking we can out smart them, somehow." Buffy said. "I mean, they aren't that bright, y'know? Maybe… I don't know, maybe we could distract them somehow. Have one of us throw a fit or something, and you and Merry get away."

"Why does it get to be you!?" Pippin hissed.

"Because… Because I'm prettier." Buffy stated.

"Prettier then an arse!" Pippin said. "I get to do it."

"No, I get to do it." Buffy said.

"No, me." Pippin demanded.

"Hey, I'm bigger. I can sit on you." Buffy said.

Pippin arched his eyebrow and rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, how will we inform Merry? He is all the way on the other end of the camp. We'll never reach him."

Buffy thought on this, taking a moment to look up at two passing Orcs that have been too busy arguing over something to notice Pippin and Buffy having their conversation

"Maybe I should just… shout it?" wondered Buffy.

"Yes, and you know what the consequences will be don't you?" hissed Pippin.

"I'll take the risk." Buffy said confidently. "And anyway, I think I can free myself from these ropes. Then once my hands are free, I can start kicking some major Orc booty."

"Shut it, both of you!" growled an Orc. "Or I'll be having your boney legs to chew on!"

"Maybe I'll shove my boney legs up your hairy a—" Buffy began, but a hand came in contact with her cheek.

"Hold your tongue next time, you wretched mortal." Spat Uglúk.

A beating burning sensation tickled her cheek, and she opened her mouth to say something more but Pippin shot her hard look as he was tossed into the air and flung over the shoulder of an Orc.

"That tickled." hissed Buffy, once Uglúk walked away.

"We don't stop for anything!" Uglúk shouted in their native language. "Not for man, not for the enemy and not for sun. Understand!?"

The Orcs grumbled an agreement and Buffy felt herself being lifted from the ground and set firmly on her feet. The Orc that had threatened her sneered from behind some very bushy eyebrows, and made a strange squeak from the back of his throat.

She figured he was laughing.

"You have to walk now, missy!" he shouted. "Says you're too big for the shoulders. Now stop looking at me and walk!"

Merry's large, soulful eyes stared back at Buffy as he passed by on a small Orc.

Buffy licked the side of her lip where she tasted blood and silently agreed that she will help out these Hobbits before they are brought to Saruman. Even if it meant dying.

By the time the company had stopped again, Buffy, barefooted and sore, collapsed to the floor. The Orc walking beside her kicked her roughly in her ribs, and when Buffy wouldn't budge he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up.

"You have a hard time listening, don't you?" he growled.

Yes, please excuse my learning disability. I don't usually listen to assholes that smell like gym socks. Buffy thought.

"What's that now?" he asked.

"Just muttering how lovely your teeth are today." Buffy said through gritted teeth.

The Orc went to comment but Uglúk's voice sounded throughout the camp.

"Find wood and chop it! I want a fire started."

"Why do we always have to listen to you for, Uglúk?" growled Grishnak.

Buffy was let go and she dropped to her knees. She knew they were arguing even though she could not understand their language.

"I am the leader here; Saruman had set me as captain." Uglúk said very violently. "If you, if any of you maggots, have a problem with me then tell me now so I can chop off your heads and save me from eating stale bread and liver!"

"We can eat them, you know." said Buffy's Orc loudly, in a language she understood.

It was not English though.

"I heard Hobbits weren't very tasty." Buffy proclaimed, unsure of the tone of her voice. "Y-you should try me though, I heard white meat was very yummy."

"This one has a mouth of a weasel." An Orc commented.

"Thank you." Buffy said proudly.

"SILENCE!" boomed Uglúk, pushing an Orc out of his way to get to Buffy. "You." He said. "If it were not for Saruman and his orders I'd have you torn in half by now. No, better yet, I would cause you so much pain that you wish your foul, hideous mouth had closed a long time ago."

"Me hideous? Okay, I know I haven't had a bath in God knows how long, but I'm still probably better looking than you will ever be." And very quickly, she added. "No, I know I'm better looking than you."

Uglúk stepped forwards, his disoriented face scrunched together in what appeared to be an angry almost constipated scowl. She felt the eyes of the Hobbits on her back and licked her lips, hungry for a killing.

Uglúk raised his arm and when it flew down at Buffy, her arms freed themselves from there bindings and a sudden energy rushed through her body and she blocked the attack with her hand. Her eyes grew large with hunger and she squeezed Uglúk's arm more tightly.

"What was that?" she asked gently, twisting his arm back and breaking it. Uglúk stumbled backwards in pain as soon as a sickening crunch silenced the camp, cries of agony emitting from the injured Orc. "I thought so." she added, throwing down the ropes and readying herself for another Orc that came at her.

"Buffy!" cried Pippin, but he fell silent as his tiny body was thrown to the floor and kicked.

"Leave him alone!" Buffy shouted, running toward the abusive Orc. "Leave him alone you fatheaded dirty son of a bitch, leave him alone! Pippin! Pippin!?"

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Buffy and tossed her backwards. Her body rolled into a mud puddle and before she could blink away the dirt from her eyes, she was being kicked by Uglúk.

The trees nearby moaned in the wind and the energy Buffy felt before came back to her and she grabbed hold of Uglúk's leg, swinging it from underneath him and knocking him onto the floor. Quickly, Buffy got up and started punching him in his face.

"This is for killing Boromir!" she cried. "This is for breaking up the fellowship! This is for abusing Merry and Pippin and taking me away from Legolas and Aragorn and Faith and everyone else! And this is for being so damn ugly!" with one last punch, Buffy's cut knuckles broke the neck of the Orc that killed Boromir.

And she felt so much better.

"She killed our leader!" shouted an Orc. "She killed Uglúk. What kind of… man is she?"

Breathing heavily, Buffy stood and said softly: "A woman."

The Orcs mumbled amongst each other for a moment, and Buffy paused, straining her ears as she listened carefully to a distant sound. And it became suddenly clear and the neighing of horses erupted around them, and a mob of men on steeds surrounded the campsite.

Shoving Uglúk's body out of her way, Buffy aimed towards finding Merry and Pippin without getting caught by the men on the horses. It was hard to see due to the amount of riders, and she was forced to take a different route through the forest of moaning trees.

As she passed through the trees she could see the shadows of the riders spearing the Orcs and beheading them, and she silently thanked the Heavens for taking a huge ass burden off her shoulders. She really didn't think she could kill all those Orcs on her own.

Stumbling on whatever was left of her boots, she fell over a tree stump and came face to face with Merry.

"Merry!" she exclaimed. "Merry, thank God, are you okay?"

The Hobbit nodded and motioned to his bindings. Buffy nodded and dragged him into shadow so they would not be seen, and tore apart the ropes around his wrists.

"Thank you." He said hoarsely.

"Where is Pippin, Merry?" Buffy asked urgently.

"Out there in the mess." He replied. "I- I tried to yell to him but it was too late."

"Oh no." Buffy groaned, setting off into the battle raging on. "Pippin! Pippin!"

"Right here." muttered a voice. "And you are on my ropes."

"You freed yourself." Buffy said admiringly, and shook her head because of her stupidity. "I am not letting you guys out of my sight ever again and I'm going to watch what I say next time. Come on before we get stomped on by these huge bears."

"Not so fast!" snarled an Orc.

Buffy was grabbed around the ankle by the Orc that threatened her and he grinned.

"Can't you just fuck off?" asked Buffy, kicking him in the side of the head and grabbing Pippin.

They both ran into the forest with Merry, the sounds in the back ground slowly becoming deaf.

"We will get caught, I know." Merry hissed.

"Stop, please, your optimism is making me sick." Buffy said sarcastically.

Merry rolled his eyes and suddenly grabbed onto her arm.

"What?" Buffy and Pippin asked in unison.

"We're being followed." Merry whispered, turning his head back.

Buffy listened and her eyes went round. She then turned to the Hobbits, "You two go climb a tree. I'll take care of this freeloader."

"Think you can run away little on, eh!" shouted the Orc.

"I'm not running now, am I?" Buffy said back.

The shadow of the Orc appeared from behind the large tree that Merry and Pippin had climbed in.

"Oh ho ho, I think I know why Saruman wants you." He said.

"And whys that?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Your power." He continued. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

The Orc came out of his shadows and Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just lucky." She said with her teeth clenched. "And you ought to be too since I'm not ripping you in half yet. Yet. Note the pun."

"You pretend you don't know but you do." He snarled, stepping further. "You are the Slayer."

Buffy tightened her fists at her side. "That's enough of you," she said, kicking a tree stump and snapping it in half. "You're dead meat and you're on the market." Picking up the stick, Buffy twirled it a couple of times as she approached the Orc, and impelled it through his head, killing him instantly.

Sighing, Buffy wiped the splattered Orc blood from her face.

"Ignore what he said, guys. He was just scared." At no response, Buffy whirled around. "Guys? Where did you two go to now?"

She looked around and groaned.

"If I lost you guys again, I'm going to give— oomph!" something nudged her in the back and before hitting the forest floor, a large branch shot out and snatched her around the waist, lifting her high off the ground. "Ugh, let me go you— you— tree!?"

"Tree!? Hoom hum ho. I am no tree! I am Treebeard of the Ents. Hoom."

"You can talk?" gasped Buffy, opened mouthed. "Okay, I've officially seen everything. And, ah, you're kind of squeezing me there."

"What mischief do little Orcs have in my forest? Hoom hum." Asked Treebeard.

"Buffy!" called Pippin. "Down here!"

"Merry, Pippin run!" Buffy shouted down at them, but it was too late. Buffy was dropped and without thinking she latched onto a lower branch of the walking tree, and watched as Merry and Pippin were grabbed from the ground too.

"More little Orcs!" growled Treebeard.

"We are no Orcs!" Merry shouted.

"Yeah, we are Hobbits." At the dazed look on the tree, Pippin continued. "You know, Halflings. Of the Shire. You know… Hobbiton?"

"Ah-ha, he's squeezin' me Pip!" cried Merry.

"Sounds like Orc mischief to me!" shouted Treebeard and he gave a deep growl causing Buffy to cover her ears.

"We're in deep shit now." She mumbled and without realizing it, the necklace Galadriel had given her was glowing green the closer to Isengard they got.


	2. Running away from bright lights

THE SIMPLE PLAN

CHAPTER TWO

The sound of rain pattering against the window outside woke Buffy from a dreamless sleep. She was lying on her living room couch and, not exactly knowing how she ended up there in the first place, felt better than she had when she last woke up from a dead slumber. Slowly sitting up, she turned her head around and peered outside the window and into the fog. It was definitely pouring outside, and even though it was hard to see Buffy could make out blurry movements in the street.

"More vamps." she said, sighing. "I guess my twenty first century ass kicking didn't intimidate them. Okay Buff, time to get up."

Tossing off the dark quilted blanket, Buffy stood and paused. On the blanket was a large S, written in white, and along the edges was dark red liquid oozing out from the streams. On the white carpet was a big puddle of blood.

Jumping back, Buffy raised her hand to her mouth. A wave of nausea erupted in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay Buffy, you've seen blood before. No biggy." She told herself, but collapsed on her knees and vomited.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, her eyes watering.

"You are sick, love." Said Spike and Buffy whipped her head around.

"What are you doing in my house?" snapped Buffy, the blurry figure of Spike moving towards her.

"Take a look around Slayer. This is _not_ your house."

Not quite trusting the vampire who tried to rape her, she squeezed her eyes shut and felt herself being lifted to her feet. Cautiously Buffy opened her eyes again and no longer was she in her house, but back at her old high school. Right in front of the library.

She paused.

"I know what this," she said, half laughing. "A dream! I'm dreaming. And, in dreams, I can do whatever I want."

"Not so fast," interrupted Spike. "You've been so bloody caught up with middle earth that you completely forgotten how to control the things in your life. 'Specially your dreams."

Buffy clenched her fists, "Get out of my head, Spike."

"Can't." Spike said shrugging. "Sorry. Gotta follow the rules."

"Whose rules?" she asked quietly.

"Sauron's." replied Spike, smiling. "The bloke who controls you."

"No one controls my life except me," Buffy said in an undertone. "You got that, _vampire_?"

"Oh I do, love. I'm just not sure if _you_ do." quipped Spike.

"Listen to him Buffy." said Legolas. Buffy turned around and gasped.

"Leg… Legolas?" she whispered.

"I'm here." Agreed Legolas and opened his arms. "Come to me, Buffy."

Buffy's lip quivered and she ran to him. "I… I've needed you so much." Pressing her head against his broad chest, she sniffled and added quietly, "Never let me go."

"I won't." he said darkly, "I won't."

The sudden change in his tone caused Buffy to loosen her grip around him.

"Legolas?" she wondered, lifting her head.

The evil face of Sauron replaced the beautiful face of Legolas, its dark metal placed body pressed firmly against Buffy. At the sudden contact a pain flowed through Buffy's head, striking her forehead and causing her to double over in front of Sauron.

Spike's I—told—you—so laugh made Buffy angry, and she looked back at him. But he was no longer standing but sitting on Buffy's living room couch, a mischievous smile on his face. His eyes trailed up and on Sauron, and Buffy slowly turned her head around. Sauron stood tall and great, the blanket with the S held up in his hands. And it was still bleeding.

"Where did… where did you get that?" she asked.

"It is the blood of your mother." said Sauron, his voice creepy and dark. "It is the blood of your sister and the blood that is flowing through you at this exact moment."

"You don't have my blood," Buffy said angrily, standing and clenching her fists. "You'll _never_ have my blood."

"I will." was his reply.

--

Buffy woke abruptly to the soft sound of leaves crunching. Pippin was wandering around their circle, and Merry was spread out on the leafed bed sleeping. _It was a dream, _Buffy thought. _A very real dream…_ As she continued to remember the very vivid dream, her leg began to fall asleep.

"How long have I been asleep?" she wondered.

"Hoom hoom… seventy thousand Ent strides has gotten you here, but how long you have slept little one, is up to you." said Treebeard.

"Don't you sleep?" asked Buffy, sitting up.

Treebeard stood tall, rain trickling down his bark as it pattered down. He laughed.

"Hm hoom now! Do not worry on me little one, and drink the rich spring that the skies had blessed you with." He lifted his branch and Buffy figured he was pointing to the bowl of water near Pippin's feet. "And drink!"

Buffy hesitated. It wasn't everyday that she drank rain water while a talking tree watched and hummed songs. Especially water that was so closely near to a Hobbit's foot. Smiling awkwardly, she crawled over to it and cupped some into her hands, staring at it. Gasping, Buffy poured it back into the bowl.

"My face!" she cried. "My— my very existence! I have dead _ends_!"

"Dead ends!?" shouted Merry, who woke from Buffy's crying. "Whose ending is dead?"

"My hair!" whimpered Buffy. "I haven't had a bath in God knows how long and look at me!"

"Mmm, water!" said Merry, crawling over to the bowl.

"There is a basin that Merry and I had used to bathe, Buffy." Pippin told her, pointing pass some trees. "If you want…"

"Hoom! And while the little one bathes, you can tell me of your tale!" Treebeard said.

Buffy sighed and stood. "Show me to this basin."

While Buffy sat in the water soaking her hair, not caring that the water was incredibly cold and that every inch of her dirty body was most likely frost bitten. The sun had just begun to peak through the tall trees and Buffy sighed and laid back, allowing the warmth to spread across her face. She felt alive… she felt new… and most importantly, she fell asleep. Thoughts and images from her entire journey to Middle earth flashed through her mind and every little detail, from every little kiss with Haldir, from every death to every heart wrenching good byes.

A bright light caused Buffy to open her eyes widely.

"Treebeard?" she asked, and rolled her eyes. He's a tree, she would have seen him. "Pippin, Merry. This isn't funny. You two already saw me naked once, I'm not letting you get away with it a second time!"

From behind her, a set of leaves were blown aside and she whipped her head around.

A bright light shone from on top of a small hill, and the image of a ghostly body appeared as it started to move in swift strides towards her.

Her hands grasped the sides of the basin and her eyes went round. She was told of him in her dreams...

"Saruman." she whispered.

She saw Saruman smile from beyond the white light as he moved closer.

"Run… Buffy." he said.

"Listen; don't get all sci-fi on me. I'll _kill_ you." Buffy said, standing up inside the basin.

"They come." said Saruman. "And you will meet them once again."

"Them?" asked Buffy. "Who's they?"

"Run." Saruman repeated. "Run or leave your Hobbits in danger, and the others in peril."

For some unexplained reason, Buffy felt her entire body go stiff as her leg lifted over the basin and lifted her entire body out of it. With her body completely nude, she started to run away from Saruman and deep into the forest. Saruman's laughter was heard as she ran away, fearfully.


	3. The road for Rohan

CHAPTER THREE

The sweet smell of apples filled Buffy's nose as she stirred from her unconciousness. Birds were chirping nearby and the warm sun bloomed through the leaves of the trees, and onto her face warming her instantly. She rolled over and opened her eyes, the blurred image of someone standing over her. Saruman! she thought panically, and bent back her legs so the person would get off. Hurriedly, Buffy clammered to her feet.

"Not this time warlock!" shouted Buffy, steadying her weary legs. They buckled and she collapsed to the floor, the shadow of her mystery person disappearing deep into Fangorn Forest. "That's what I thought," Buffy yelled after it, shivering and wrapping her arms around her body. "Why is it so cold--?" fearfully, Buffy looked down and screamed. "I'M NAKED! Oooh no... no, no!"

She got to her feet again and ran around in a circle, hoping to find some type of clothing that would bare her nakedness.

"No giant leaf? Not even a toga!?"

"Noises. I hear noises." said a gruff voice.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and whispered, "Gimli? They followed the Orcs?"

"Over here!"

Buffy's eyes grew round and an overwhelming rush of happiness ran through her body, but as soon as it came it went. Buffy looked down at her naked body once again and froze.

They can't see me naked! Especially that stupid Elf!

When she could hear Gimli's rough feet clipping fallen leaves on the forest floor, Buffy grabbed onto the nearest tree and hurriedly began climbing the branches. Not caring that the bottom of her feet were probably cut and sore, she continued to climb until she reached a high enough spot. There, leaning gently on a branch, she could see three figures of the fellowship below her, looking around.

"You said you heard something Gimli," stated Legolas. "I think you are just delirious."

"Delrious!?" huffed Gimli, "You are just jealous that I had heard a noise and an Elf not!"

"Quiet." said Aragorn, stepping directly under the tree and readying his blade. "I hear a foul voice in the air. I am almost certain that the Hobbits have been on this hill before. But there are other marks, very strange marks, which I do not understand."

"As though someone was in a hurry." continued Legolas.

"They do not seem like Hobbit feet though," said Aragorn. "Perhaps Buffy was here as well? Perhaps the Rohirrim haven't exactly burned them alive."

"They may still be alive!" said Gimli jubiantly.

Legoolas sighed. "We have journeyed a long way through. We could have all come here safe together, if we had left the Great River on the second or third day and struck west."

Buffy leaned in a little bit closer to look upon Legolas. He still seemed like the old Elf she knew back in Rivendell, only his gazing eyes seemed dark and weary. She wondered how long they traveled in search for the Hobbits and herself, and as she leaned in more the branch rattled and Legolas' head snapped up to the tree.

"Look!" cried Legolas.

"I dunnot have Elf eyes," grumbled Gimli.

"In the tree! There is something in the tree!"

"Draw your weapons." Aragorn demanded, but Buffy panicked and let go of the branch, falling directly for the ground. Aragorn stepped forwards and caught Buffy instantly, his gaze wide for awhile as he scanned her face. "Buffy?"

"Buffy?" murmured Legolas, approaching Aragorn with caution. "You- you aren't dead?"

Buffy did not answer as Aragorn swiftly placed her on her feet and wrapped his cloak around her body.

"Thanks." she answered, sniffling.

When she looked up, all three faces stared back dumbfoundedly.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Would you like to hear what happened, or are you three numbskulls waiting for the right introduction?"

"I care to know why you are in the middle of Fangorn forest completely nude." said Gimli.

"Tell us everything." said Aragorn. "I want to know what happened to the Hobbits and why they are not with you."

Buffy started at his question but froze and looked around. "Where's Faith?"

"She went with the Rohirrim to the Kingdom of Rohan. There, she will be safe until we return." Aragorn said.

Buffy sighed and wrapped the cloak tighter around her shoulders. "I hope you have time for a very long, long story."

Buffy sighed. "I don't really know why I ran away. Something about him made me sort of... um anyway, what about you guys? What happened after Boromir... after he died."

"We cast him down the Anduin." said Aragorn frowning. "He should be safely to his father by now."

"And Faith?" Buffy asked. "How is she handling his death?"

"Not well, just a little more violent toward things." answered Gimli, who shook his head. "Not that that changes anything. Poor lass."

Buffy nodded and cupped a handful of stream water, taking several sips before meeting Legolas' gaze. He was definitely tired, but something in his eyes made Buffy quiver and clutch the necklace laying against her bare chest. Aragorn had given her a rope to tie around her body so the cloak would stay; she was wearing a toga after all.

Looking away, Buffy stared off into the distance. There she saw something moving nearby.

"Who is that?" she whispered, getting to her feet.

"Where?" asked Gimli.

"Quiet he is moving faster!" hissed Legolas, pulling out an arrow and knotching it. "It is he."

"Shoot him." muttered Buffy and her eyes twinkled. "No, better yet, let him come. Then I'll beat the living hell out of him."

"No. We wait." Aragorn finished.

"No, we meet him half way and slaughter the bastard." said Buffy.

"Who is the leader here?" quipped Legolas.

"Not you!" snapped Buffy.

"Quiet... he drawers near." Gimli said, standing between Buffy and Legolas.

The old man quickened his pace and stood feet away from them all. Buffy couldn't see him from under his cloak that drapped over his entire body, but she did catch a glimpse of keen grey eyes from underneath the hood. It made Buffy shudder with not fear, but embrace. Something about those eyes were famailiar.

"Put the bow down, Master Elf." said the old man. "For only I wish to speak to you in peace."

"Do not let him speak, his words are wicked spells!" shouted Gimli, raising his axe.

"And you Master Dwarf," snapped the old man. "pray take your hand away from your axe long enough for me to have a few words with your kindly hearts. No?"

Buffy cringed and gritted her teeth. The old man's kind voice was disturbing her greatly...

"Why should we listen to you?" asked Buffy gently, her words choking. "You caused us- you caused us nothing but pain for a very long time."

The old man studied Buffy carefully and a cold shudder ran through her body. Those eyes!

"What is your name?" asked Aragorn.

The man tore his gaze from Buffy to Aragorn. He still did not answer.

"What is your name, old man?" repeated Aragorn angrily.

"Answer him you wretched, horrible monster!" screamed Buffy and a rage that she had never felt in a long time rushed through her and she dived for the old man, but before she was able to attack a blinding white light shown brightly in front of her and she was thrown back, crashing into Legolas and falling down with him.

"Let go an arrow Legolas!" shouted Aragorn and tossing Buffy off from him, Legolas let one fly but the old man, with his gray cloak fallen to his feet, threw forwards his staff and blocked the second attack. Aragorn cried out as his blade lit red and he dropped it suddenly. Gimli let out a howl as he fell to his knees, his axe dropping besides him.

Buffy looked up in horror to see that the bright old man was stronger then she expected. Nonetheless, she began to get up to attack him again when Legolas grabbed onto her arm and pulled her down.

"What is your--" she began but the Elf gave out a juilant cry.

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!"

"Mithrandir?" asked Buffy but the old man replied quickly after.

"Legolas, my friend, well met once again!" said Gandalf.

Buffy's eyes windened and she clapped her hand over her mouth to hide the giant O that formed itself there. Gandalf stood on top the log, healthy looking and very white. Gandalf had returned from the dead with his clothes bleached! Buffy's hand fell limp to her lap as another thought about Gandalf filled her mind.

"You're a ghost!"

"Ghost? My dear Buffy, not a ghost." replied Gandalf, smiling and offering a hand for her to take. Buffy hesitantly took it and at the sudden contact a pleasant and warm feeling spread throughout her body and no longer was she frightened, but she was happy to see Gandalf, her mentor, once again.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Gandalf tightly and he stepped back, startled.

"Gandalf!" Buffy shouted gleefully, jumping around with him. "Gandalf you're alive! I knew it...! I knew it!"

"Gandalf?" wondered the wizard and he laughed along with Buffy. "Yes, yes that was my name. Gandalf the Grey."

"Gandalf the White now," said Aragorn at last, who looked close to crying but Buffy did not bother to mention it.

They all looked up at him and none said a word until at last, Gandalf spoke.

"Tell me of yourselves," he said. "What of your journies and what of your tales? You are all clad in Elven fashion so I am only to guess that you have safely entered Lothlorien welcomed and prepared, if I say so myself."

"What would you like to know from our journey, other than the too long story since we had left Moria?" asked Aragorn. "Tell us of the Hobbits. Are they still with the tree?"

"Treebeard?" asked Gandalf and then nodded. "I know not of their trail now but they are safe indeed. Buffy must have told you of it all, no?"

"I told them that we met again Gandalf," said Buffy smiling. "When I thought you were Saruman."

Gandalf's eyes darkened and a shadow was cast over his face. "No, Buffy, that was indeed Saruman that you have encountered. He travels these lands from time to time to ponder his next move, to guess what indeed will be his next attack on Middle Earth. He is trying to plot against the tree hearders and use them for Orc makings."

"Then he was right..." she whispered. I am leaving everyone in danger.

"Right about what, Buffy?" asked Legolas, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." muttered Buffy, tossing his hand off of her. She smiled sadly and looked up at Gandalf. "I'm in the mood for some stories. How 'bout you warlock?"

After speaking for some time of their stories, shortening them of course, it had become night and the trees had somehow crowded around them and Buffy could feel sleep waning on. But she still wasn't tired and wanted to hear more of what Gandalf had to say; as long as she could hear his voice, this whole trip seemed a little easier for her. But what Gandalf had to say next wasn't all that pleasant, and Buffy clutched at her Telea tightly. It was warm and soothing against the skin of Buffy's palm.

"Soon we must go," said Gandalf.

"Do we go and find Treebeard and our friends?" asked Aragorn.

"No," answered Gandalf gravely. "That is not the road you must take, for war is upon us and we must continue to the road to Rohan. And little knowledge of the Ring gives me much sorrow, for much will be destroyed and all may be lost. I am Gandalf, Gandalf the White, but Black is mightier still."

"Before we go... tell us of what happened to you in Moria, Gandalf." said Legolas, seated stiffly beside Buffy. "Tell us of you and the Balrog."

"Name him not!" said Gandalf painfully and his voice softened in memory. "I will tell you this: when I had fallen deep into the black pit of Moria, I kept falling. I fell for a very long time, and he fell with me. His fire had surrounded me and I was burned. Then we had plunged deep into the water and darkness fell around us, and everything grew cold. It had almost froze my heart... like death..."

Buffy watched with a heavy heart as she listened. Without realising what she was doing, she clutched for Legolas' hand and he looked down confused. Seeing the pain written across her face, he gently squized back and scooted closer to her, draping an arm around her waist.

"I was at the bottom of the mountain, where no knowledge was of it." continued Gandalf, a shadow crossing his face as he spoke. "And he was still with me. His fire was quenched, but now he was a thing of slime, stronger than a strangling snake. And... we fought. Horribly. And he had climbed to the very top of the mountain, where I followed him into the cold, and when my task was finished I lay naked atop of the mountain, everything had been ruined and nothing was with me. I was alone and the Balrog was dead. And so that was where the Great Eagle had found me and taken me to Lothlorien where Lady Galadriel had awaited me."

A smiled peered on his gloomy face and looked upon the grim faces watching him.

"And she had burdened me with messages for you." he finished.

Gandalf handed Aragorn a slip of folded parchment, where he walked away to read. Gandalf then looked over to Legolas and said,

"Legolas Greenleaf long under the tree

waiting for her return in sorrow, though joyous you had once lived,

Beware of the sea! For you will rest in the forest no more."

Legolas seemed to understand that better than Buffy and Gimli had, cause they sent eachother blank glances.

"Then she had sent me no message?" asked Gimli sadly.

"Would you rather have her send you a grim message as that?" said Legolas.

"That is no comfort." murmured Gimli.

"What then?" snapped Legolas. "Would you have her speak openly of your death?"

"That message was about you dying?" Buffy asked concerned.

Legolas looked at her sadly and got up, "We indeed must leave." and walked away.

"She had sent you a message too, Buffy." said Gandalf after a long pause.

Buffy turned to him and frowned. "I don't think I care much. I know what I must do."

"Oh?" Gandalf said, raising an eyebrow. "I really do think you are still confused about what you must do and what you must not do. Do you still care for the message?"

"Okay." whispered Buffy and took the piece of parchment from his hand.

Looking up at him uncertainly, she unravelled the paper and read slowly,

"Buffy Summers with willowed mind and unfocused eyes

bares a soul that holds no lies,

dreaded dreams of untold fortune,

whispered cries, your fate unspoken."

Buffy whipped her head up, "What does this mean?"

"Only you and the Lady know." said Gandalf, and he walked away.

"Yeah..." said Buffy quietly, looking down at the message. "I guess you're right..."

As she went to fold the paper, there was writing on the back of it that had not been there before. Curious, she licked her lips and flipped it over and read out loud,

"The telea jewel grows darker the closer you become to Mordor. He will seek your power Buffy, whether you realise it too soon or too late, he will try to seek your power. Do not let Him take it from you... watch for the dark circles, Buffy."

The bold black print faded into the paper and Buffy dropped it as though it burnt her hands.

Buffy stood there awhile, just watching the small piece of Lothlorien paper on the ground.

"Come, Buffy." came Aragorn's voice. "We leave for the road of Rohan."


	4. Tricksyy little slayer

CHAPTER FOUR

Gandalf had called upon the strayed horses with a calling whistle, and his own horse came as they entered an open field when Fanghorn Forest stood behind them. Legolas' face brightened as he saw Arod's white mane, and Aragorn smiled lightly as Hasufel nuzzled his chest.

"Um, Gandalf." said Buffy.

"Yes?" asked Gandalf, running his hand down Shadowfax's mane.

"I don't mean to be a pain in the butt, but..." she motioned to the others. "... where's my horse?"

Gandalf hummed and touched his chin, "Aragorn shall ride Hasufel, and Arod will bear Legolas."

"And what of me!" asked Gimli, wobbling over to them. "Shall I continue this tiriding trail on my legs?"

"No, I'll ride you!" Buffy said, and the others laughed.

"I am no beast," Gimli muttered and walked away.

Gandalf smiled and cupped Buffy's chin. "Do you care to ride with me, then?"

"Or me!" shouted Legolas, trotting Arod over. "I mean-- perhaps she could ride with my steed and me?"

Buffy glared at Legolas, knowing she'll feel safer behind Gandalf instead of the blonde Elf.

"I think walking sounds find..." began Buffy.

Legolas reached down and scooped Buffy up into his arms, setting her in back of him.

"Oh sure don't listen to the helpless damsel." muttered Buffy.

They rode on as Shadowfax lead the way. Buffy gripped tightly at Legolas' belt as her body thrashed violently in the back seat.

"How do I always end up stuck up someone's ass?" she thought out loud.

"Do not worry, we are almost there." answered Legolas and Buffy saw.

Ahead of them Buffy could make out tall black walls rising high into the morning sun, and two flags shading in different positions. So this was the Kingdom? Buffy sighed with relief and held onto Legolas tighter and squeezed her eyes shut.

She fell fast asleep without even realising she did.

Buffy dove out of the way as a broken piece of the wall came tumbling down at her. Rolling around in the dirt, she looked up and dove out of the way as another came crashing down.

"Just let us in!" cried Buffy.

"You seek shelter Slayer?" asked Him, the deep voice that she always hears.

"I seek nothing from you Sauron," she spat. "I just want to speak to the King."

"The King is dead." answered the voice. "The King is dead!"

"You- you killed Aragorn?" Buffy said softly.

"No, you killed Aragorn. See, look at his blade."

Buffy looked up as a silvery blade came tumbling down. It landed in front of her feet.

Buffy frowned, "This isn't Aragorn's sword."

"It is his heir's," He said. "and you killed him with it."

Her eyes widened, "I- I did not!"

"Look, his blonde stains the blade."

Buffy looked down and saw red liquid dripping down to the edge of the blade. Her heart dropped.

"And look..." said the voice once more. "His dead body lay tithered on the ground."

Buffy turned her head around and gasped when she saw Aragorn's lifeless body lay flat against the ground, a severe gash at the base of his torso. Black blood dripped down from the side of the wound and onto the ground. The Teleëa rested against her neck began to heat up and scortched her chest. Buffy tore it from its chain and threw it on the floor, where the ground shook and the soil seperated. Arms begun reaching out from under the ground, a hand wrapping around her ankle and bringing her down.

Buffy screamed and clapped her hands over her ears, "Let me go! Please, let me go!"

"Are you frightened?" asked the voice. "Are you afraid for your life now, Slayer?"

Buffy's lip quivered and she nodded her head, "What must I do to save my friends?"

As the voice spoke, an evil sort of humor was in his tone. "Sacrafice your power."

"But that means..."

"... sacraficing your life."

When Buffy woke again, she loosened the hold around Legolas as she began to slide from the horse. Feeling the weight loosen around him, Legolas acted quickly and attempted to catch Buffy but she had already fallen from the horse and crashed into the ground.

"HALT!" shouted Legolas, turning Arod around and gallopping towards Buffy.

Her body lay limp to the ground, her blonde hair tossled aruond her face.

Legolas dismounted immiedatly and knelt beside her.

"Buffy?" he asked, pulling back some of her hair.

Buffy moaned and opened her eyes, "When's dinner?" and promptly passed out again.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked up at the cieling. A candle was set on a table beside the bed she laid in.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Around Dawn. You slept for three days."

"Gandalf?" said Buffy, sitting up. "What's wrong with me?"

"You had bumped your head and took a mighty fall to the ground," answered Gandalf. "But you are well now and your power is fully quenched."

"I hope," muttered Buffy, licking her lips. "Three days you said? What happened since I fell?"

She heard Gandalf sigh, "I made allegiance with Theoden King and we had many talks for many hours on what should next be the move for his people." he set aside a pitcher of water and rinsed out a cloth over it, then neatly placed it on Buffy's forehead. "I am leaving after Dawn for an errand that needs seeing to. Will you be okay until I arrive again?"

"I've been without you for months, I'll be fine for a couple of days." Buffy said.

Gandalf smiled and lightly touched her cheek. "You have had restless nights of sleep... I could see in your eyes, night visions that haunt you. You will be fine, my dear girl."

Buffy looked away sadly as Gandalf kissed her gently on her cheek and stood from his seat.

"I leave you in good hands." said Gandalf as he left the room.

Buffy sighed, "Bye."

"Bye?" came a friendly voice. "No of course not good bye, it is good morning!"

"What's good about this morning?" quipped Buffy. "Gandalf left, I have a headache, and I don't know where any of my friends are."

"The men are seated at my Uncle's hall, waiting for you to wake." said the woman, coming in and drawing back the curtains. "It is sun rise but the days are growing darker. I am afraid there is no warm bath for you."

"A cold bath will be fine, thanks." interupted Buffy as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Who are you, anyway?"

The tall, slender blonde woman smiled gravely and took the wet cloth from Buffy's hands.

"I am Eowyn, niece of King Theoden." answered Eowyn. "And I come to serve you."

Eowyn pulled back the covers and helped Buffy out of the bed, even though Buffy did feel quite quenched and able to stand on her legs without wobbling. The floor was cold against her bare feet and Buffy hurried over to a basin where water awaited her. Buffy put in a finger and shivered; the water was very cold.

"I'll be fine," said Buffy encouraginly. "Really. You've been enough help to me."

Eowyn nodded, "Your dress is hung on the door. I will be waiting for you in the hall, farewell."

Buffy watched her leave and thought, "I must look like a wreck next to her."

"There is no way in hell I can pull this off." said Buffy, looking herself in a mirror.

"Why? I think you look lovely," said Legolas, stepping into her room.

"Yeah well, give my hair an hour and you won't be saying the same thing." Buffy waved him off. "What do you want?"

"To give you your necklace back," he said. "I took it when the maids were undressing you. I did not want them to take it."

"You were watching me get undressed?" asked Buffy, snatching her Tealea from his hand.

"I could not help it." whispered Legolas, moving closer to her and eyed her slowly. "You look very lovely..."

Buffy looked up at him and bit her lip. "I know you haven't had action lately but I still lo- I still like Haldir and I miss him."

"Where was he when you left?" asked Legolas angrily. "Where was he? Still in Lothlorien, that's where. I would have followed you Buffy, I would have went with you."

"He couldn't leave his people..." Buffy said slowly.

"Could not, or would not?" Legolas whispered.

He brushed a finger across her bare chest and took the Tealea from her hand, placing it over her head. It lay against her chest and Legolas gazed at her closely, and feeling uncomfortable under his scrunity, she broke from their closeness and made her way over to the bed.

"You can take me down to the hall now..." she said, pulling up the cover.

"The maids make the bed, Buffy." said Legolas uneasily and he touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"No." snapped Buffy. "I mean, yes. Just take me to wherever Aragorn is.

Legolas lead her through hallway and down several steps that ended before two large, wooden doors with horses engraved into it. When Buffy entered the Hall there were several people seated along the tables, either eating or talking, but all went silent when she entered. Aragorn stood from a seat next to a throne, where she guessed Theoden was seated, and met her halfway.

"I see you are all cleaned up," he said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I can't say the same for you." Buffy said sadly.

"Is this the Slayer, then?" asked King Theoden, standing from his seat.

"A Slayer, the first. Where is Faith?" said Buffy.

"She, is right here." Buffy twirled around and in the doorway stood Faith, dressed in the same clothes she had on when Buffy last saw her.

"You're... clean." Buffy said weirdly.

"You're small. What have you been eating?" asked Faith.

Buffy's stomach growled and she blushed deeply, "Nothing."

"Feed the women Gamling, and then we will take leave from the Kingdom." said Theoden as he made his way over to them.

"Take our leave?" repeated Buffy.

"Do you not hear what's going around the town, B?" asked Faith, draping her arm around Buffy's shoulder and leading her to a table. "We are taking refuge to some big deal shack so when Mordor attacks, we'll be safe. We don't even get to fight!"

"It is no shack, my Lady." snapped Eowyn, who stood beside Aragorn. "It is a great forstress that protected our people before and it shall again."

"Theoden does not know what he is getting himself into," whispered Legolas. "I hope for the best..."

Buffy frowned and seated herself at the table. "I think I would rather be sleeping..."

"Gather your wits and your armory, we leave for Helms Deep!"

"Everyone is going crazy." commented Buffy.

She walked with Eowyn and Faith to the heart of the town where people, ranging from men to women to children, gathered and packed up their belongings.

"They fear the worse," said Eowyn. "They know what to expect so they bring little they can."

"Is Helms Deep safe for the children?" asked Buffy.

"It has save us many times before, I do not see why it would not now." answered Eowyn, though there was doubt in her eyes.

"Well, I don't know about you ladies but I'm ready for some action." said Faith.

"Apparently so is Legolas." muttered Buffy, her eyes gazing over to Legolas who helped Gimli lift a box for an elderly woman.

Aragorn came over to them and bowed his head to Eowyn. "My Lady, your horse awaits you."

They stared hard at each other for a moment that felt very long and Buffy narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What about Faith and me? I'm not getting stuck behind Legolas again." Buffy said, quickly changing the subject.

"I wouldn't mind riding behind a hot, blonde Elf." Faith said with a smirk.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "And anyway, I know how to ride a horse. My father use to- "

"- take you all the time." finished Legolas, who came up to them. "You told me in the boat from Lothlorien."

"Oh yeah..." trailed off Buffy. "... that was a long time ago. I can barely remember when it was that quiet."

"When we were able to talk without our fate being mentioned," added Faith.

"No more of this." ordered Aragorn. "Grab a horse and meet in front of the line. We cannot wait much longer."

The sun was already beginning to lower as they rode from Edoras, and the light of it was in their eyes, turhning all the rolling fields of Rohan to a golden haze. The fields were vigorous for the people who had to push carts, as the ground kept increasing and decreasing the farther they traveled.

Buffy bounced on top of a brown horse, but determined not to let the Elf or any others doubt her ability to ride a horse.

"Don't let go of the reigns." she hissed to Eowyn, who stiffled a laugh.

Legolas rode beside her, his gaze dark as it scanned the cloudless sky. It was the second day and the air grew heavier. Helms deep was ahead of them.

"Bumblebee is getting restless," said Buffy.

"Bumble... Bumblebee?" Legolas repeated.

"Yeah, doesn't he look like one with his tail so yellow like that?" said Buffy, patting Bumblebee on his head. "Oooh who is a good horse? You are! You are!"

"The girl has gone completely insane." said Gimli and everyone laughed.

"Look! Helms deep!" said one of the people.

Buffy's eyes widened as she stared up at the wall that stood before them. It must have been twenty feet high, the thickest wall Buffy had ever seen in her entire life. Even so, it looked very gloomy and the walls were cracked and full of age. Stone steps ran along side of the wall, reaching high on top and a small space where men would be able to look and see.

People cheered as they made their way pass the gates and behind the giant wall. Buffy saw Legolas and Gimli make their way over to the side, and so dismounted and jogged over to them.

"I do not like this place." said Legolas at once. "It is stained with death."

A gimpse of Buffy's dream flashed through her mind and she swallowed a hard lump in her throat.

"Give me an Orc head and I will be ready to slice it off with my axe!" shouted Gimli, grinning behind his beard.

"Then we wait for battle." said Buffy, and it was not a question.

"Yes, we." said Legolas narrowly. "We as in Gimli, I and the men."

"Uh, no. We as in Faith, me, you two and the men." Buffy snap back.

"You are not fighting. No matter how strong you are." announced Legolas.

"I bet I can kill more Orcs then you, Elfy." countered Buffy, crossing her arms.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Legolas, standing up straighter.

"It's a promise," Buffy said with a grin, and walked away.

Legolas harumphed and kicked the wall, "We will see. I will kill more Orcs then her!"

Gimli sighed and shook his head, wiping off his axe.

"What?" asked Legolas, frowning.

"You do realise what you just did, laddy. Right?"

"I made a bet- " Legolas stopped dead in his tracks and bit down hard on his lip. "That horrible woman! She tricked me!"

"A blind Dwarf saw that one coming, Master Elf." said Gimli.


	5. Helms Deep

Okay, I know I've been going mostly with the book, but I am thinking about going with the book AND the move in this chapter. I know that in the book Helms Deep barely survived the battle with the Orcs and that the Elves didn't help em, but in this chapter I'll make the Elves come but still go with some parts of the book.... If you follow me.

CHAPTER FIVE

"Do you hear their calls?" whispered Eowyn. "They are drawing closer. I do not think that all the women and children could get into the caves all at once." Eowyn watched as a group of guards hurried the women into a hole in the wall, and snorted. "They doubt the ability of others, just for their size. I am sure if they allow healthy women to fight along side of them, we will win this victory."

"Egotiscal men." Buffy said. "The only thing they are good for is... well... I've just been there with an immortal, so I can't really say much."

Faith grinned, "I've been there a loads of times with guys. Nothing special, all dogs are different."

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked off into the distance. It was still mid day out and the blue skies were becoming shaded by dark clouds, covering most of Rohan and running through Helms Deep. A heavy weight was in the air as Buffy took a deep breath. Her Slayer senses were telling her that the Orcs are coming, and at a fast pace. And Eowyn was right.

"Where are you going?" asked Eowyn.

"To speak to these dogs." answered Buffy as she ran to the Deeping Wall, where Aragorn stood with Eomer.

"You should be inside with the other women." stated Eomer, looking at Buffy with disgust.

"Yes, I should, but I'm not going to." said Buffy. "You guys better make room because I'm fighting with you."

"Don't push it." snapped Eomer.

Buffy opened her mouth to argue but a hand rested tightly on her shoulder.

"I gave her permission to fight." said Legolas. "She is under my supervision, and if anything goes wrong, it is I to blame."

Buffy opened and closed her mouth several times, not sure how to respond to that. Maybe he was just saying that to let her fight with the others, or maybe he was just saying that because he really meant it. A mixture of anger and sentiment ran through her body all at once, and she flung her arms around the Elf's body and tightly squeezed him. Legolas' eyes widened and he awkwardly pattered her back.

"Fine, but when Gandalf hears of this he will not be happy." said Eomer firmly.

"Fine but when Gandalf hears of this he won't be happy," mocked Buffy, but looked determined. "I'm ready."

"We usually do not dress women for battle, so do not be so hasty to kill an Orc." said a Rohirrim man.

Buffy looked down at the armory covering her body and sighed.

"I would have been fine wearing pants or something," she said. "But this is good. Thanks,"

Legolas approached her when the man left, and abruptly took her to the side.

"What now?" asked Buffy exaggeratly.

"I do not want you to fight," whispered Legolas but held a finger to her mouth when she began to protest. "but I have no say in this because you will do what you want anyway."

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" she said and made a face. "Okay then, let's go kick some Orc booty--"

Legolas did not release her as he pulled her closer to him, locking her in a deep kiss that made her knees buckle and fall against him. His hold tightened and he ran his fingers through her hair, and after several moments Legolas let go of her with a moan and buried his face in her neck.

"Do not do anything stupid out there," he said softly. "I can not bare loosing a Slayer."

"And I can't bare loosing an Elf." replied Buffy with a smile. "I'll be fine. And you will be too,"

Tip toeing, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck," she said and walked outside.

The sky was completely dark by now and the warm air scorcthed Buffy's face as it blown pass her. Men and children gathered around her with grim looks on their faces, knowing that this is either going to be the start of something, or the end. Buffy sighed and looked back to the sky. A flash of lightening tore through the purple sky and thunder rolled in the distance.

A pain shot through Buffy's body and she clutched her necklace. It was glowing green from under her vest, and it felt as though something was weighing her down. Then a glimpse of her dream flashed through her mind again, and Aragorn's lifeless body on the ground.

"How come you get to fight and we don't?"

The voice snapped her back to reality.

"Faith, just go inside." ordered Buffy angrily.

"No," Faith shouted, grabbing on Buffy's arm and stopping her. "I want a fucking answer now. I've been a good girl up to now B, I've even been calm enough to talk to those bozos before I came here, and I even kept my cool. I want to fight!"

"And so do I!" said Eowyn, coming to stand beside Faith.

Buffy violently threw her arm from Faith's grasp and sneered,

"Touch me again and see what happens."

"Hmm," said Faith and touched Buffy lightly on her shoulder. "Touch! Oops I didn't follow the royal ass's orders! Now what B? Are you gonna fight me?"

"Screw you Faith!" cried Buffy.

Her hands locked around Faith's neck and she shoved her to the floor. Faith grabbed onto Buffy's ankles and brought her down with her, slamming Buffy's head against the cold pavement. They rolled around with each other, slapping and punching, until Aragorn and Legolas came and broke them apart.

"Let me go! I wanna kick the Slayer's ass!" shouted Faith.

Buffy shoved Legolas off from her and went up to Faith, punching her in the face.

Angry, Faith pushed Aragorn to the ground and kicked Buffy in her stomach. Dodging neatly to the side, Buffy grabbed her leg and flipped her over and on her back.

"Someone stop them!" cried Eowyn.

Buffy started for Faith again but Legolas and Eomer wrapped both their arms around Buffy and pulled her back.

"The lass can never go anywhere without a fight," said Gimli laughing.

"I guess we got a fight after all." shouted Buffy and a roll of thunder caused everyone to freeze.

There was another roll of thunder, but Buffy listened carefully and heard that it was the sound of drums.

"The enemy is at hand!" cried Eomer and he ordered Eowyn and Faith inside the wall. "Go now. Do not argue."

Eowyn paused, as though undecided, then grabbed Faith's arm and pulled her inside. Buffy started after them, wondering if she should run with them after all, but the burning sensation against her chest told her otherwise.

"We loosed every arrow that we had and filled the Dike with Orcs." said Eomer. "But it will not halt them long."

"The men and children are all lined up. What now?" said a guard.

A horn sounded.

"That is no Orc horn." said Legolas.

"Are those the Elves?" asked Buffy and her heart dropped when seeing who was leading the Elven archers. "Hal... Hal..."

"Haldir." finished Legolas nastily.

"How is this possible?" asked Theoden, meeting the Elves halfway.

Haldir smiled and bowed his head. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."

"At a good time too." muttered Gimli.

Buffy stood behind them and shook nervously. Legolas clenched his fists tightly at his sides as he watched.

"Mae govannen, Haldir." said Aragorn. "I suppose you are here for another reason. Buffy,"

Buffy let go of her necklace and took a deep breath, passing by Eomer and Theoden to greet Haldir. At first Haldir stared blankly at her, and at the next moment he gathered her in his arms and swung her around.

"My dear Buffy!" he cried. "Oh how long it has been... so long since I last held you."

"Too long." whispered Buffy, burying her face in his golden hair.

The metal around Buffy clanked and Haldir suddenly let go of her.

"What is this?" asked Haldir, fingering the holster around her waist.

"I'm fighting," she answered.

"Do not bother arguing Haldir, she has made up her mind." said Legolas before Haldir could respond. "After being with someone for so long you start to read them like a book. And I know Buffy very well..."

Buffy laughed nervously and held onto Haldir's hand. "I'm glad you're here."

Haldir stared back uncertain and suddenly turned to the oncoming Orcs, "They are getting closer. Line up the Elves and get ready to attack."

Buffy watched Haldir walk away with several Elves and stood, flabbergasted.

"You'd think he'd be a little happier to see me." said Buffy with a sigh. "But, whatever. We'll have more time to talk after this war's over."

"The war won't be over for a long time, Buffy." said King Theoden. "And as much as I disagree on you joining forces with my men, I'll be sure to honor you in your judgement after this battle. But war? No, this is not war. This is the beginning."

Buffy followed Gimli and Legolas to the front of the line.

"You should be behind everyone else." said Legolas gravely.

"I want to be up here with you guys." answered Buffy, watching as the Orcs thundered towards them. "How many are there?"

"Thousands." said Legolas. "Maybe even more. My Elf eyes are searching for their strongest warrior, but they all seem equal. Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc."

"What does that mean?" said Buffy breathlessly.

"Aim for their necks and arms." was all Legolas said before the Orcs leapt up and began attacking the lower half.

"Fire! Fire!" cried the Elves as bells and Orc cries sounded the air.

Buffy was pushed back from the crowd and behind everyone else. A loud thump caused her to whip around and there stood a tall Orc, a hungry grin plastered on his face as he charged after her. Unsheathing the sword that was given to her, she swung it to her left and was able to cut through the Orc's shoulder flesh. It cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

Buffy licked her lips, "This isn't so bad."

An arrow flew pass her head and went into the back of a man.

"I beg to differ." said Legolas, who leapt beside Buffy and began firing arrows repeatedly at Orcs.

"Give me some to kill!" she shouted and swung her sword at an Orc with a serious overbite. "This is for Merry and Pippin!" she sliced his head off and went to another Orc. "This is for Frodo and Sam and the Ring!" she cut the legs off of that one and side kicked another Orc into a wall. "This is for making me put up with this shit!" she plunged the blade into the Orc's throat and pulled it out. "Actually, that was for the vacation I never had."

"Buffy, move!" someone cried and the pain in Buffy's chest increased.

"I got this one!" she said through gritted teeth. Her sword came in contact with the Orc's weapon and they began to fight with one another. "Ooh so this one does have balls, good. Now I can cut 'em off."

The Orc grew restless and dropped his weapon, and sucker punched Buffy in the mouth. Buffy staggered back but retaliated and plunged her wrist through the heart of the Orc. Her knuckles ripped through its flesh and she felt the hideousness of its insides, and when she pulled out her hand she dropped the Orc's heart to the ground and wiped blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Bastard," she said.

A clang of metal was heard and Buffy looked up to see Haldir engaged with a large Orc. Probably the largest Orc she'd ever seen. Sensing that he was in trouble Buffy ran towards them and, with her sword raised, she cut through the Orc's arm.

The Orc cried out in agony and turned its attention to Buffy. Then he turned his head and sent out a strange call into the air and about five Orcs came tumbling down the second story, landing in back of Buffy.

She turned and grinned,

"The more the merrier." she said and began attacking each Orc.

When Buffy was done with the puny, insignificant Orcs, Haldir moved beside her.

"I have never known anyone to fight like that," he said.

"Don't start acting like everyone else Haldir," said Buffy and she kissed him on the lips. "Just fight."

Haldir laughed vigourously and spun around, firing several arrows as they pierced the Orcs. Buffy went on her way to find Gimli and Legolas, dodging attacks from Orcs as more seemed to increase.

"Do they double when you kill them?" said Buffy sarcastically.

"More come," said Legolas gravely.

In fact the enemy before them seemed to have grown rather than diminished, and still more were coming from the valley through the breach. Dead bodies lay all around them and Buffy began scanning the crowd for Aragorn.

That's when the voice reappeared in her head,

"So, you worry still from the dream?"

You're the one who should be worrying, Buffy hissed inside her head.

"Oh and how could a person like yourself worry a voice inside your head?" taunted the voice.

By finding you and killing you, Buffy said determinedly.

"And where do you think I am?" laughed the voice.

"In every single heart of every single monster from Mordor!!" said Buffy out loud and she let out a battled scream, going after an Orc that had leapt from the top of one of the ladders that were leaning outside the wall.

"Buffy come back!" shouted either Gimli or Legolas, but the wind in her ears hollowed the sound.

The first Orc that had attempted to attack her was blown to the side and she continued her way towards a ladder. More Orcs came piling over and the sound of metal against metal rang her ear as she reached the edge of the wall.

"Help me push this down!" she shouted to an Elf.

"You are mad!" cried the Elf.

"I know!"

Buffy and the Elf struggled with the ladder and it had gone several inches off the wall before it went crashing down to the ground, killing a row of Orcs. Buffy and the Elf let out a triumphed yell but an arrow whistled through the air and pierced the Elf's neck. Buffy dropped her arms to her sides and watched in horror as the Elf's wide eyes rolled back and his body fell limp against her.

Buffy screamed and tossed the body off of her. Two heavy arms wrapped around her chest and crushed her against a broad body and Buffy turned her around and saw Orc teeth. Struggling under his hold Buffy began throwing her arms violently, but this Orc would not let go of her and tightened his hold. Buffy was dragged back from the edge of the wall and saw three great ladders being lifted up and Orcs sprang up.

Then there was Haldir, standing alone surrounded by Orcs, fighting with all his will. Buffy saw that his bow was broken in half.

"HALDIR!" she shouted, squirming against the Uruk- Hai. "HALDIR! WATCH OUT!"

Haldir heard his call and started off to Buffy, but an Orc had come up from behind him and stabbed him in the back. Blood splattered around him and his eyes widened in horror. Buffy watched as he fell to his knees and as the Orc lifted the knife again, stabbing him once more in the back.

That's when Buffy's eyes flared and a new energy coarsed through her body.

She locked her hands around the forearms of the Orc and tore them from around her. The bones snapped in half and the Uruk- Hai roared. Buffy didn't bother looking back to see if it had followed her as she ran for Haldir. The Orc that had stabbed him readied an arrow and notched it back, but before he fired she dove straight into him and knocked him to the ground.

Buffy began beating him in his face, ignoring its Orcish pleas. The sound of Orc flesh breaking was a pleasant sound and Buffy continued to beat the Orc ruthlessly, not caring that the skin around her knuckles were cracking as well. When the Orc's face was crushed and severely broken, Buffy rolled off of him and turned her head to Haldir. He was lying on the ground. Buffy hurried over to him and knelt beside him, gathering him in her arms. Tears filled her eyes as he blankly stared up at her.

"Elves aren't suppose to die," she said quietly.

Haldir's bloody arm fell against her lap and she let out a sob.

"Elves aren't suppose to die!" she repeated shrilly.

"Buffy!"

"NO!" shouted Buffy as arms lifted her up. "Let me go! Let me go!!"

"We must retreat inside. We must retreat!"

Tears streamed down Buffy's face as Legolas pulled her inside the wall.


	6. Something he can't have

**The reason why I haven't been updating in awhile is because I haven't been able to update documents onto fanfic, and I just recently discovered how to do so. And, unfortunetly, I'm moving to Georgia in a week in a half so maybe I'll be finished with the story by then. I hope so. :(**

CHAPTER SIX

This was the bitter concenquences of battle. There were different reasons why one should and should not accompany its peoples for battle, with the knowledge of ending up dead or woesome. But this made Buffy feel like she had died inside and even as Legolas pulled her inside away from harm, she felt as though every single thing inside of her had crumbled and burnt a hole through her stomach. Feeling Legolas' weight lifting from around her, she stumbled backwards and leaned her back against a wall and covered her hands over her face. She felt Orc blood trickle down her face, but she didn't care.

"Buffy?" asked Legolas.

"Let her be, Elf." said Gimli quietly.

With one last, longing gaze at Buffy, Legolas left with Gimli.

She had heard them but didn't bother looking up. The pain inside was too hard to bare and she couldn't take confrontation just yet and with a intake of breath, Buffy arched her back straight and looked around. Men and children crowded the Hall, some weary and some injured. A boy with a decapated arm was limp against two men, but his eyes were open and fixed painfully on Buffy. A pain shot through her and anger and sadness bottled up inside of her and wiping a tear from her cheek, she withdrew her sword and ran through the crowd of men that tried holding back the Orcs from coming inside.

As Buffy got up to the doors an Orc had come through and with a victorious yell, Buffy pulled back her sword and plunged it into the Orc's stomach and smiled grimly when the sickening sound of bones crunching filled her ears. Blood trickled down the side of the Orc's mouth and Buffy pulled back her sword and with a tight grip around the handle, swung it around and sliced off the Orc's head.

"Don't let them get in!" she heard Hama cry.

I don't plan to. She thought as an Orc's arm reached through the crack in the wooden doors, and without hesitation she ran the edge of her blade through his flesh and began kicking back the Orc as he angrily tried getting to Buffy.

"You want some of this!?" Buffy screamed. "Then come get it, baby!"

Ignoring the calls from behind her, Buffy violently broke through the doors and began attacking the Orcs outside. Sidekicking and punching and swinging her sword, she attacked whatever ugly black figure dared to come at her. As she fought sword to sword with an Orc, she felt the side of her arm cut open and she turned around to see one of the biggest Orcs she had ever seen stare back at her. His mean green eyes looked micheviously back at her and he knotched back an arrow and pointed it at Buffy's head.

"This one is for me, boys." he said.

Move Buffy, move! she shouted at herself but was unable to feel the joints in her body.

But it was too late. The arrow had already fired and Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and waited for that blinding light at the end of the tunnel to show up. But nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw the Orc's frightened eyes bugged out, an arrow pierced through his neck.

"Buffy!" Legolas shouted for her near the doors.

She turned back one last time and saw a whole crowd of Orcs coming at her. Not bothering to debate she ran towards the doors and once Legolas pulled her inside the Hall, the men had barracaded the doors with long wooden sticks. Buffy clutched onto Legolas and wouldn't let go.

"Buffy?" Legolas asked fearfully.

"It hurts Legolas." she whispered into his ear.

"You're injured?" Legolas began but she shook her head against his chest.

"My heart." she replied before promptly passing out.

It was another dream. He was teasing her again, and this time Buffy was wearing a wedding dress and she stood in front of an old victorian house, the wind blowing violently and the grass reaching up to her knees. There were dead flowers lined up against the tall pillars that held up the second story and there stood a shadowed figure, waving her over.

Buffy looked down at her hands and then looked back up, running in slow motion towards the figure. He continued to wave her over but as Buffy ran it felt as though he kept moving farther and farther away from her.

Then the figure laughed and Buffy fell back against the grass.

In the next moment the figure hovered over her, but his face was still covered and beady red eyes stared back at her.

"I told you I control you." Sauron whispered. "And as long as you won't give me what it is I need then the people around you will keep dying. No matter how many evil spouses I am going to have to send after you."

Buffy felt herself begin to cry. "What do you need?" she asked painfully.

Sauron's gaze drifted down Buffy and locked his eyes on her necklace. "My Teleëa? Galadriel gave me this though. . ."

"And do you know what it holds inside?" asked Sauron impatiently. "The wet cloth!"

"What?" Buffy whispered.

"Get that wet cloth off of her!"

Buffy's eyes opened and she looked up at Gimli.

"Honestly you hoolagans know nothing of nurture, do you?" Gimli asked incredously and his voice softened when seeing Buffy. "How are you feeling, missy?"

Buffy sat up and looked down at the bandages and set of clean clothes.

"He was going to tell me what he wanted." Buffy said irritatedly.

"Buffy what-" Legolas began but Faith's loud voice interupted him.

"B! You're awake!"

"Unfortunetly." Buffy muttered but only Legolas had heard her and he frowned.

Faith half smirked- half frowned. "I guess we have one more thing in common. Both of our guy got killed by Orcs and we hadn't even said goodbye, but I guess you're use to it what with you killing Angel and sending him to Hell. . ."

Aragorn coughed loudly and shot Faith a hard look, but still knew nothing of who Angel was or anything of Buffy's past really. Legolas wished he had heard more about what being the Slayer was like but decided to put it off until her grieving was over.

Buffy sighed and shook her head, "No, she's right. I have to get over it."

"I didn't mean it like that." Faith replied.

Buffy ignored her. "Any news on the Orcs?"

"While you were unconcious Gandalf came with most of the Rohirrim." said Aragorn and smiled. "And we won."

Buffy nodded and looked around her room. She remembered all of her dreams and she remembered Sauron speaking with her in every single one of them, but this dream didn't really worried or made her angry as the others. She actually wanted to know what it was that was in her necklace and why it would keep glowing this green color. . . she looked at Gimli and became very irriated that he had woke her up.

"Thanks." she snapped.

Gimli looked up at Aragorn and Legolas for an explanation.

"Uh maybe it will be wise to let Buffy get some rest." said Aragorn.

"We leave at Dawn then." Gimli called back and stopped half way in the door. "Legolas, lad, are you coming?"

"No. I wish to speak with Buffy privately." Legolas answered firmly.

When the door closed Legolas approached the side of her bed and knelt down.

"What?" Buffy asked angrily.

"You hide your feelings behind you, but you know they will always be there." he answered slowly.

"Don't talk to me about my feelings Legolas," Buffy said angrily. "because if I'm not mistaken you have a nack at hiding your feelings. . . . even for an Elf."

Legolas stood and clenched his jaw.

"I try to help you grieve and you spit right back at me." Legolas shouted. "You nothing about me then!"

Buffy looked at him and laughed mockingly up at him. "And you- and you think you know me!" she laughed again. "You think I bottle up these feelings and now you are accusing me of spitting in your face! Okay Legolas, maybe you don't hide your feelings but you have some serious moodswings happening here."

"The only mood that is swinging is your choice on things." snapped Legolas.

"Excuse me?" Buffy said and threw the blankets off of her.

"That's right." Legolas began sternly, backing off from the bed a little. "Risking your life and the lives around you for killing a couple of Orcs because of the anger you felt. You felt. And your self pity to help out the Hobbits? I am sure you only did it out of showing off who you are- "

"I helped the Hobbits! I HELPED THEM!" Buffy screamed and jumped out of bed. "How- how dare you say that I only care about myself when that is totally not the issue! I love the fellowship as much as you do and I attacked those Orcs because of what they did to the people I love and to these helpless humans! I HATE THEM! And you know what?" her voice cracked between talking and she walked up to him, pointing a finger against his chest. "I hate you."

"Now was that hard?" asked Legolas sympathetically.

Buffy thought about this for a moment and came fasinated with the belt around Legolas' waist. Then she looked up at him and without asking she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"You're right." she said, sniffling. "I am the biggest bafoon in the whole world. I'm so sorry."

"Never. . ., never be sorry for the way you feel." Legolas whispered and stared down at her with longing.


	7. The way to Isengard

**

> AND WE'RE _BAAAAAAAACK!_ With another chapter. I have _no _idea when chapter eight will be out on the market so like.. hang tight for awhile and thanks for reviewing. :)

**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Buffy stared up at the ceiling. She was debating with herself for the past ten minutes on whether or not to get up and join the others in the great Hall for discussion. _I'm clean and I'm suffering from battle withdrawal._ Sighing she threw her legs over the bed and stared hard at the door before slipping on her boots. As she swung the door open she came face to face with a surprised Legolas, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I suppose you'd still be sleeping," he said. "but I guess not."

"Yeah. I'm wide awake," said Buffy.

Legolas stood in her way as she made to exit.

"What is it?" she asked.

There was a moment of silence and Legolas said nothing.

"Never mind. Faith and the Lady Eowyn await you in the great Hall." he said and moved aside.

"Now you decide to join us." said Faith and patted the empty seat besides hers. "How ya feeling? The guys tried to hold off the meeting without you but you took too long. What the hell were you doing in there anyway?"

"Oh um, what did they decide?" Buffy asked.

"They will not tell us, only that they set out at the shadow of evening." answered Eowyn distastefully. "Honestly, they treat us women like the dirt they carry under their boots."

Faith rolled her eyes, "She's been like that all through the caves. Good thing I slipped out though,"

"You fought?" Buffy asked.

"Ooh yeah¡K" Faith said, trailing off.

Aragorn entered the room with several people, including Eomer and Theoden.

"We ride out. Bring whatever necessities that you need." said Theoden.

"I get my own horse this time then?" asked Buffy as Theoden passed by.

Eomer laughed. "You did what you can and you will stay here with the rest of the women."

"Don't tell me what to do." Buffy snapped.

"I think any man can control a woman that had got her way to fight beside her man." Eomer stated.

That stung, but Buffy chose not to show it.

"Yeah well, at least I wasn't three days late of the battle." She said. "Which, I'm thinking, is less fighting than what I had done. A mere woman, as you put it."

Eomer set his jaw and approached Buffy, raising a fist to her face.

"I can assure you, Slayer," Eomer hissed. "that I have slain many demons than you have bugs."

Buffy slapped his arm away from her face and shoved him back.

"I _don't_ like the way you talk to me and I _don't_ like the way you decide things for me." stated Buffy angrily. "And next time you touch me you're going to wish you were cute because that would be the only thing stopping me from plunging my fist through your gut."

"I hope I will not have to break up a fight this eve," laughed Theoden. "She rides, Eomer. And as will you. On the same horse."

"I am _not_ riding with this baboon!" shouted Buffy at the same time as Eomer shouted, "I am _not_ riding with this wretch!"

"That seems a bit unfair." said Legolas, shooting Eomer a look of distaste.

"Yeah, see!" Buffy exclaimed. "The Elf agrees with me. And we never agree on things."

"Well if she gets to go, so do I Uncle." stated Eowyn.

"You will remain here with Faith." ordered Theoden and made to leave.

Eowyn and Faith ran after him.

"Whoa, hold on Kingy." said Faith. "I didn't get to battle and I didn't as hell got to do some of the things Buffy here did. So I'm _going._"

"Fine." Theoden said wearily.

"But Uncle-" Eowyn began but Theoden raised a hand.

"Shh, Eowyn. Please."

As they left, Buffy walked up to Eowyn and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Men." she muttered.

The Rohirrim only had several horses to spare to those who had no steeds to ride all the way to Isengard. Buffy decided to share a horse with Faith, as long as she was able to ride, and Gimli with Legolas. That way, there was enough horses for a large company.

"We have to enter these woods?" asked Buffy.

Legolas frowned. "Yes. These trees mean no harm though."

Buffy smiled as she mounted her horse. "I'd just like to see a couple of old friends, that's all."

Eomer rode in front with Aragorn and Theoden, and Buffy's horse rode beside Galdalf's and Legolas'. The road lead further on and as Faith gripped tightly around Buffy's waist, a loud moan sounded throughout the woods.

"It's the trees." Legolas said at once. "They fear us to be Orcs. Do not be alarmed."

"Alarmed?" echoed Gimli. "That is the most perilous wood in Middle- Earth Master Elf! I should be grateful for the part they had played, but I do not love them¡K now, Helms Deep. Have me locked up inside those walls and I shall be just at home."

Before Buffy could question, a heated argument began.

"I would give gold to be excused from such a place," snapped Legolas. "And double to be let out!"

"You say that, but it made me happy to be in such a familiar environment." stated Gimli and Buffy saw him blink back tears. "You lot had the Dell, the trees of Lorien! It made me weep to leave Helms Deep and to have such a, such a horrific memory of my home¡K no, Master Elf, I would pay gold to get in, no matter what memory I have of the place."

"Then I hold you to your word." smiled Legolas. "If we survive this war, then I will go back with you to your home."

"Do you mean it?"

"As long as you accompany me to my home. To let me show you the real lives of my people, other than those folly stories you've been accustomed to hear-- and _tell_, might I add." he finished with a warm laugh.

"It is a deal, my friend." Gimli said.

He rode on with a lightened heart.

Buffy suddenly sniffed loudly and grimaced.

"It smells like burnt rubber in here." she said.

"It is the humidity. It's very hot in here." answered Legolas, looking around at the trees.

Buffy and Faith saw that Legolas looked back at the trees with longing, and Buffy knew that he didn't want to leave them just yet. Catching her gaze Legolas turned to her and offered a smile, but turned his head back to the trees and bellowed a cry.

"There are eyes! Look! Eyes!" he cried.

"Where do you think you're going Elf?" shouted Gimli as Legolas steered his horse back.

Buffy pulled her horse aside so Legolas could pass and stared after him, unable to say much because his outburst sort of surprised everyone in the group.

"Stop Legolas, you boob of an Elf!" cried Gimli. "At least get me down before you start making friend with these damned trees!"

As soon as he finished a thunderous sound came from the trees and the group's horses began neighing with fright.

"Treebeard?" Buffy whispered.

"Come back Legolas, now is not your time!" said Gandalf.

Legolas waited a moment, just watching the trees and then galloped his horse besides Buffy's. Then Buffy had seen what exactly Legolas was looking at and all the company watched in amazement as three strange shapes came out from the trees, tall and mighty just like Treebeard. Buffy smiled to herself, because for once this wasn't strange to her, but for the others it was something else.

"What are they, Buffy?" asked Faith in a low voice.

Buffy didn't answer as they came out a little more, and with their long branchy arms they placed it near their mouths and let out a loud call; almost like a song. Then the calls were answered and all heads turned around.

"More come!" hissed Gimli, hiding behind Legolas.

Tall and as the same kind to those in the woods, came striding towards them at a hefty pace, through the grass and oblivious to the company below them. Buffy saw Theoden grab the hilt of his sword.

"They won't hurt us." Buffy said to him eagerly. "They¡K they are friendly. I know this for a fact."

"She is right, Theoden." said Gandalf and pointed to the trees. "Look, the Shepard's of the trees ignore us completely and make for the woods."

"Shepard's of the trees?" whispered Theoden and let out a triumphed yell. "Then it final, that I have journeyed through these lands of young and not found a single hair of something peculiar. And now, as I travel with a wizard, an Elf, and a Dwarf, I have seen many strange things."

"Not just yet, Theoden." Gandalf said wearily. "There are many things yet to see as we continue to Isen. Let us go!"

On towards Isengard was a vigorous exercise for Buffy. Her legs were sore and tense as she steered her horse left and right, up some hills and down some hills, and when they had passed a graveyard Buffy felt her body become chilly and frail. Graveyards reminded her of home and home reminded her of homesickness. Finally, darkness fell and they set up camp.

"My legs feel like butter." Faith said, disgusted.

"Try being up front." Buffy said but straightened up when Eomer passed by.

The man rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Asshole." Buffy muttered and heard a laugh from behind her.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, really." she said.

Legolas smirked, "I cannot help it. You seem so¡K"

"Obsessed?" Buffy offered.

"¡K obsessed with what he thinks of you. Does it really matter?"

Buffy thought on this and nodded. "No. You're right, it doesn't."

Legolas smiled and quickly kissed her on her forehead.

"Come, a pallet has been made for you and Faith."

Buffy reluctantly followed and folded her arm at the sight of Gimli, snoring loudly, beside her obvious bed pallet.

"I have to sleep next to _him_?" she said.

"I will, I'm a heavy sleeper." said Faith. "And if he starts anything during the night, I'll just whack him in the head."

"I'm not tired anyway." Buffy commented, yawning. "Just a little beat from riding that horse. Maybe I'll¡K maybe I'll just rest my head on this nice comfy rock over here¡K"

"You are so peculiar." said Legolas quietly and sighed. "Fine. I'll go check on the others."

But Buffy was already fast asleep beside the rock.


	8. A Hobbit of a Tale

****

Wowie okay I updated _really really_ sooner than I thought I would. But I guess that's a good thing for all of you then, huh? Okies you know what to do, review and let me know whatever you want me to know. No idea when chapter nine will be up, and further on! Just be patient _please_, I know if I was you and an author waited a long time to update, I'd be pissed. :- )

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Black stones," murmured Buffy. "Can't let him get the black stones."

"Are you dreaming?" whispered Legolas.

"I think so," said Buffy and gave Legolas a strange look. "What do you want from me?"

"A kiss." Legolas said smirking. "You owe me one, anyway."

"If I kiss you then you owe _me_ something." Buffy teased.

"Oh? Is that a threat?" Legolas asked taking her hand in his. "Touch me Buffy," he whispered, placing her hand on his stomach and moaning into her hair. "I need you to _touch me_."

"But Haldir…" Buffy began.

"I know you want this too." Legolas said. "I see it in your eyes."

He was right. Damn.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked.

He grinned and did exactly what he had intended to do.

Buffy woke with an alert and turned her head down the road. It had gotten much more warmer than it was when she fell asleep and that's when she realized that it was, in fact, because of her dream Legolas.

Or maybe Legolas in general, she thought.

He was sleeping that weird way again. And so was most of the group except for Aragorn, Eomer, and few other of the riders. Buffy sighed with relief and turned back to the road. What the hell was that noise?

"Many things." said Gandalf as though he read Buffy's mind.

"Jesus Gandalf, I didn't even see you there." Buffy said breathlessly.

Gandalf smiled behind his beard. "How have you been, Buffy?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"You sound like something's wrong. Why, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Everything is right, except for this weather. Look at what this humidity is doing to my beard," Gandalf said with a grimace. "It should be longer. But," he continued. "something is indeed on your mind. Care to share it with an old friend?"

Buffy frowned and turned to the road again.

"Nothing really but…"

"But?" Gandalf urged on.

"… I haven't really been sleeping good that's all. Some paranormal dreams happening here and there, some that make sense and some that don't. Eh I don't really feel like getting into it, that's all." she finished with a sigh.

Gandalf frowned and lightly pressed his palm against her cheek in a grandfatherly sort of way that made Buffy feel all warm and tingly inside. Damn, I miss home. She thought.

"They will make sense in the long run." he said quietly. "wait and see."

Buffy nodded and watched him walk off. "I've been waiting too long though. I need _out_," and curled up into a ball.

When Buffy woke again the weather had changed and she was shivering. Her eyes opened to see Legolas' boots right beside her head and she looked up at him in explanation.

"We're leaving." he said.

"Oh." Buffy replied uneasily, remembering her dream. "Thanks."

Legolas gave her a weird look and nodded. "Sure."

They didn't bother having a breakfast, which made Buffy a little down, and she said nothing to anyone as she mounted her horse. Faith came running over to her, her clothes out of place and dirt and leaves tangled in her hair.

"What?" she snapped, climbing on the horse.

A rider came from where Faith had, his trousers all wrinkled and his face beat red.

Buffy watched him stalk pass shyly and sighed. She really didn't want to know.

They began riding back up the road, a musky cloud hanging over them as they neared Isengard. An uneasy feeling settled in Buffy's heart as she remembered everything that Saruman had put her and the fellowship into, splitting them apart, murdering Boromir and whoever else he was able to get a hold of. _Not to mention the little midnight visits from an old friend of his,_ Buffy thought wearily. He truly had made this trip a living hell and she wasn't too sure if she was ready to see him yet.

The company suddenly halted and Buffy bit her lower lip.

"Better put that thought aside." she told herself.

They had came upon a paved path that lead upwards towards a large stone hand, with a finger pointing North and far beyond it Buffy could make out the gates of Isengard, standing tall and cynical. A shudder ran through her body.

Gandalf and Shadowfax trotted on, leaving behind Buffy and the rest of the riders. He continued through the mist until he passed the stone arm, and Buffy watched with wonder as it quickly changed to a dried blood color and began to crumble before their eyes. Stone shattered along the road and a silence hung in the air.

Gandalf beckoned them to come and they reluctantly followed.

With a heavy heart Buffy ordered her horse forwards and as she passed where the stone once stood, she couldn't help but be reminded of Dawn and jumping off that edge…

Buffy's horse suddenly neighed and Buffy pulled on the reigns quickly. She had almost ran into a man's horse.

"Watch it!" snapped the rider.

Breathing heavily, Buffy nodded. "Yeah, sure, thanks."

The rider eyed her and shook his head, and trotted off.

A snore woke her from her reverie and she turned her head to see a mass of Faith's hair in her face.

"I'm glad to see at least someone could sleep." Buffy murmured and pressed on.

As she caught up with the others she was _definitely_ not expecting what she saw.

"Welcome my lords, to Isengard!"

"Merry!" Buffy cried out before she could stop herself.

Merry lowered the jug he held in his hand and a broad grin spread out on his eager little face. Before anyone could respond to the outburst, Merry leapt off the boulder he and- as Buffy could see now- Pippin were resting on, and ran straight towards her. Buffy dismounted, ignoring a complaining Faith, and welcomed Merry in a hug.

"We thought-- we thought the worse of you!" Merry exclaimed into Buffy's hair.

"I'm so sorry." Buffy apologized, bringing his face in her hands and grinning. "But we're here, and boy are _you _here, making yourself at home and all." she glanced over at a still sleeping Pippin. "Where's Treebeard? Did he let you go?"

Merry shook his head and went to answer, but a loud cough interrupted them.

"I pardon interrupting a reunion, but we would all like some explanations." snapped Eomer.

"What crawled up your bum?" Merry asked.

Buffy bit back a laugh and stood. Merry half waddled, half skipped back to the boulder and stood on top of it again, before continuing where he left off from. Buffy watched beside her horse with her arms folded across her chest.

"We are the door wardens of Isengard, and I am Meriadoc son of Saradoc, and this lazy fool is Peregrin Took, from the house of Took. No? Not familiar with it? That's a'right then, I suppose." an annoyed _get on with it!_ was shouted from the crowd and Merry looked insulted and continued, "And at the moment-- I am guessing this is why you are all here-- Saruman is locked up in his tower with Wormtongue, cowardly hiding I suppose."

"And why is Saruman hiding?" asked Legolas curiously.

"Enough of those folly questions, what I want to know is why these two hobbits are feasting and idling around with pipe weed!" Gimli said and made a low grumble that sounded like a playful grunt that woke Pippin. "If you two Hobbits had only known the trouble we were in to look for you too…" he trailed off, mumbling under his breath.

"Hey, we are only taking orders from Treebeard." said Pippin.

****

Buffy was feeling better

"You mischievous Hobbits." said Aragorn laughing.

"So these are the lost ones of your company Gandalf?" said Theoden with an approving smile. "As I said before, I have seen many strange things since I joined your company and all. Hobbits!"

"Thanks." Pippin muttered but nevertheless bowed along side of Merry. "I should speak for both of us as I say this; it's a bit bizarre and flattering that you and your men have heard of Hobbits."

Theoden nodded. "My men and I came from the North long ago. But for one thing, I have never heard of a Hobbit that sprouted smoke from his mouth."

"We Hobbits are famous for our weed!" Merry began, setting Faith and Buffy into splutters of laughter. He cleared his throat, continuing anyway. "It was Tobold Hornblower who first grew the true pipe- weed in his gardens, about the year of 1070 according to--"

"You do not know the danger of asking a Hobbit about anything that is food related and of pleasures of the table," interrupted Gandalf. "Now, where is Treebeard Merry?"

"Away on the north side." answered Merry. "He went to get a drink of water or something of the sort- don't really paying attention when food is around." he whispered to a bemused Eomer.

The company laughed.

"And is Orthanc left unguarded?" asked Gandalf.

"Quickbeam and some others are watching it. You can't miss 'em." said Pippin.

"Yes, I see a tall gray Ent over there." said Legolas excitedly. "Oooh and he looks every inch a tree! And oh! His arms are at his side and he stands still as a tree too!"

"Easy there cowboy." Buffy said.

Legolas stuck out his tongue and stared back to the distance where he saw Quickbeam.

"I will come with you Gandalf," said Theoden and bowed his head to Merry and Pippin. "Farewell my dear Hobbits! It was a sure pleasure meeting you two, and we will meet again shortly."

The hobbits bowed low.

"Polite fellow." Merry whispered.

Gandalf, Theoden and the entire Rohirrim rode off leaving behind the fellowship.

No one said anything for a long moment and Buffy licked her dry lips.

"Just like old times." she said softly.

They all dismounted and gathered in a circle.

"She's right, but I still feel a bit awkward." admitted Legolas.

"We came a long way but we all knew that somehow we'd meet again," said Aragorn. "So tell us, what have you two rascals been up to besides feasting and worrying us so?"

Buffy gave a sideways glance at Pippin and Merry, and Buffy laid a hand over her chest where her necklace lay.

Merry took a deep breath and began telling them about their captivity with the Orcs, and how Buffy saved their life and if it wasn't for her they wouldn't be here, eating and relaxing as though they were in the Shire.

Buffy said nothing and looked down at her hands.

Legolas watched her closely and raised his brows in surprise. She was embarrassed!

"I would be honored if I were you, Buffy." he said quietly.

She looked up and smiled wickedly. "Yeah well, if it wasn't for Pippin's good heart and Merry's patience, I wouldn't be here either."

"Well let's celebrate and quit all this mourning!" announced Pippin. "Merry, shall we take them for a meal?"

Merry grinned and walked off a little. "Come, follow me!"

Leaving behind the horses to stray in the grass, they all followed the two Hobbits reluctantly, all stomach's growling since they know that food was on the way.

Buffy's stomach growled loudly and she turned to Legolas, blushing.

"I'm just as hungry as you are." Legolas said.

"I don't hear your stomach growling," Buffy countered.

"I'm an Elf." Legolas explained.

"I wish I could use _that_ excuse for everything too." said Buffy, laughing.

Legolas shoved her a little.

"Hey!"

"You started it with your stomach growling." Legolas replied.

Buffy smirked and pushed him back.

"Enough before I vomit on both of you." snapped Faith, who looked extremely pale.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't touch me." Faith muttered, stalking away.

Buffy remembered seeing Faith and that man walk out from the woods all raggedly and gasped.

"Are _you_ okay?" Legolas asked, laying a hand on her back.

"Yeah huh." Buffy answered airily.

The Hobbits had lead them to a large cottage with a burning chimney on the side. There were small doors on either side of the bricked walls and the Hobbits lead them inside. It was warm and very comfortable compared to where Buffy had slept for the past few months, and she welcomed it with a delighted smile.

And she was not the only one. Gimli clapped his hands together and sat himself at the table.

"Where's the food, my lads?"

"Coming right up!" said Merry who came out with some cups and plates.

"We can make you toast, bacon if you like." said Pippin, taking down bottles of wine from a shelf. "The bread is stale though, but it's still good. And, Gimli, there's some top of the line salted pork behind you on that plate."

"This can definitely cure a sore head." Gimli said happily.

"Mmm, and there's a bath in the back if any of you would like one." Pippin added.

"You are all in good company this morning." commented Aragorn. "But would you still be like this with one another, if we hadn't arrived at all?"

"And why wouldn't we be?" said Merry offensively. "We had a foul time with the Orcs. Even Buffy should be treating herself twice as rewarding, seeing how bravely she put up with the beatings and all."

"Yeah, poor thing had the worse out of Merry and me." Pippin put in from the fireplace.

"Guys, really." Buffy started but they were all staring at her with wide eyes and sympathy.

"You never told us about this." said Aragorn slowly.

Buffy came fascinated with the cup of wine Legolas was holding and watched as the veins on his hands began to bulge from the tight grip he had on the cup.

"Did they rape you Buffy?" he asked quietly.

Buffy cringed and said nothing.

"They did." answered Merry at last. "But don't you all worry, she had her fun with them when she was freed herself one time. Pip and me had to hold back a victory shout, right Pip?"

Pippin nodded and brought over a plate full of bacon and toast.

"Nasty sight it was." Pippin said with a shake of his head. "Here, eat. I can actually say that if you don't eat this, it'll go to a waist because I am _full_."

They ate in silence, all still hung over on their new information.

Why should they be concerned? Buffy thought angrily. So what. I got them back for touching me, even if my dignity got paid for. I wasn't going to let them hurt Merry or Pippin, whatever it took. So _what!_

She suddenly got up and walked off into the back without saying anything, and shut the door. She leaned against it and gave the room a long, disgusted look and walked over to the bath, kneeling beside it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Look, the next person to ask me--" she began and sighed in annoyance as Legolas entered and shut the door behind him. "Don't even start Legolas because I'm _this_ close to castrating someone. Stand in line though, the Hobbits are going to be my first patients. Or should I say victims?"

"I am not going to lie. I came in here to see how you are." he said, kneeling beside her.

"Well I'm fine. Just a little pissed," she admitted.

"So you aren't sad?" he purged on.

"Uh, no." she said crossly.

"Good."

There was a pause.

"Can I ask you something?" Legolas asked.

"Yes?"

"Promise not to get angry and threaten parts of my body?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die." Buffy said.

"Who is Angel? And before you can scream at me and what not, I'm just curious because of what Faith said. _And_," he added before Buffy could yell, scream or react whichever way. "because there are these people in your lives with such religious titles. Glory, Dawn, Angel, Willow. It's strange to me, that's all."

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows and waited a moment. She stared back at the Elf in front of her and thought long and hard. Why not tell him? He was the only one she could really trust, besides Gandalf, and Gandalf wasn't here at the moment and Legolas _did_ ask permission to ask her.

Buffy told him everything from Angel, to Dawn, to Glory.

After she was finished, she wasn't surprised by the look on his face.

"I know, I know." she sighed. "My life basically sucked. Wait, I _had no_ _life_ when I was growing up. I got kicked out of two of my high schools for being the slayer, and did I complain once? NO!"

Legolas sighed. "I guess we can say we have had a similar lifestyle."

"Oh?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, I had no choice in whether or not I wanted to run tasks and errands around my father's kingdom. I, too, had responsibilities that a young three hundred year old shouldn't of had. I was… I never grew up right, that's all."

That made Buffy think of Angel and she couldn't help but laugh.

"A _young_ three hundred year old?" she echoed.

"Have you not listened to a single word I just said?" Legolas asked incredulously.

"Yes, and it was very sweet." Buffy said, giggling.

"Oy! What are you two doing in there!" cried Pippin from behind the door.

"Taking a bath together." Buffy called back and the door swung immediately open.

"Aw, no fair!" whined two eager Hobbits.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my dear lord! It has been **_**ages**_** since I last updated, and I apologize to all my avid readers and reviewers! I have been busy with life, of course, but now that everything is on track I will continue updating regularly!**

**Again, I don't know how many more times I can apologize, but here's a shot:**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**You'll definitely enjoy this chapter. ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

After having a bath and eating an almost normal meal earlier that morning, Buffy felt rejuvenated for the first time since Lothlorien. Memories flooded back to her, though, and she shook her head in hopes of forgetting the past…

_But_, she thought gravely, _I live by my past…_

"Care for some tea?" asked Merry, who was hesitant to even speak to Buffy because of the outcome of their last conversation.

Buffy turned to him and offered a smile. "No thanks. I'm feeling a bit hot as it is, so I may take a walk outside."

Merry nodded and when Buffy got up to leave, he grabbed her arm and tugged at her sleeve.

"Don't worry about a thing," he said. "Gandalf is back, and you have nothing to be frightened of."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Who said I was scared?"

Merry hesitated, but continued, his voice a whisper.

"I can hear you talking in your dreams_…_."

Before she could question him further the door of the cottage opened and in came Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Buffy glanced behind them and saw men running to and fro, which reminded her of eager children at a birthday party.

"Dinner is ready in the Great Hall, so come hungry." announced Aragorn.

Buffy was reluctant go join them because of all that was troubling her. Her dreams were occurring more rapidly and after having revealed her past to Legolas, she was dubious to speak with him.

Nevertheless, Buffy followed the three musketeers with Hobbits on tow, and entered the Great Hall. She was glad that when she entered no one's focus was on her. People were scattered throughout this large room, with the aroma of beer and smoke filling the air. Food was being passed around and all the people of Edoras seemed to be having a joyous time.

"How are you feeling babe?" Faith asked, a mug in her hand and her voice slurred.

"Nothing but the usual teeth chattering premonitions." Buffy said as Faith groaned and clutched her stomach. Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"I think_…_" Faith looked up at Buffy wide eyed. "_… _I think I'm going to be sick."

Buffy watched in shock as Faith dropped her mug and darted out of the room. Worried, Buffy made to follow after but an arm lightly grasped her elbow.

"Here," Legolas said, offering her a cup filled with wine. "I want you to drink this. It will make you feel better."

Buffy took a sip and was surprised that it was warm and inviting.

"Thank you." she said and a for a moment no one spoke. "So, why aren't you dancing?"

Legolas turned around and regarded the inebriated men and women making fools of themselves. Grunting, he turned back to Buffy and rolled his eyes.

"If I were to dance, it would _not_ appeal to that!"

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "Someone sounds afraid."

"Afraid?" Legolas sputtered. "I am anything but, my lady. I am an _Elf_, if you have not noticed, and can dance quite mirthfully!"

"Mirthfully?" Buffy threw back her head and laughed. "Legolas_…_ come on. No one in their right mind dances _mirthfully_."

Legolas frowned. "What are you getting at?" he spat.

"I want to _show _you how people really dance."

Before Legolas could question her, Buffy put down her glass and took his hand, leading him to the crowded dance floor. People regarded them with curiosity but Buffy ignored them and stopped, pulling Legolas closer toward her.

"Buffy, what you are _doing_?" Legolas hissed, embarrassed that everyone was looking at them.

Buffy grinned broadly and ignored him, grabbing his waist and gesturing him to come closer with her finger. Though she was making a fool of him, Legolas obliged and when he did Buffy took him by the waist and began dancing with him.

They whirled and twisted around, and once or twice Buffy would duck under his arm and twist him around.

The music playing in the background grew louder and this just added fire to Buffy's flame. She did not care that there were people watching them, judging them, and possibly making fun of them. All she cared about was having a good time, and trying to loosen Legolas up a bit.

Legolas did not know what Buffy was doing to him, or what type of dancing this was called.

However provocative her moves were, Legolas began to get use to what motion she was going to create next, and when he relaxed he started to enjoy himself.

He twirled her around when the beat of the music picked up, and grabbed onto her waist, laughing as they whirled in a circle.

The men and women had eventually joined the two, laughing along with them.

Though Buffy could not wipe the grin from her face, she was getting frustrated that Legolas was repeating the same boring strides across the floor.

Thinking quickly she pulled him close to her and stopped moving, staring deeply into his eyes. When she got his full attention, Buffy bit down on her lower lip and grind her hips against his, making sure not to break eye contact.

Legolas' breath began to grow heavy as Buffy turned her back on him and ran her hands down the side of his face, grinding her hips deep into his groin. Legolas groaned lightly into her ear, his hands gripping her hips, and arched into her backside.

Buffy shuddered, pleasure running down her back.

She turned around quickly, looking up at him.

"Legolas_…_" was all she could say, her voice low and imploring.

"Come walk with me." Legolas demanded softly, almosturgently.

The way he spoke made Buffy moan, her body continuing to shudder in pure delight. She allowed him to lead her out into the cold, his grip tight over her small hand, and up a flight of stairs. When they had found a place secure enough for no interruptions, Legolas pressed her body up against the wall and cupped her cheek so he could kiss her.

When their lips met, it was a feeling unlike the night in Lothlorien. It had more depth to it and Buffy could not control herself as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

She could feel his member behind his trousers grinding against her belly and causing her body to convulse against his. His lips were soft against her own, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth rapidly.

She didn't know what it was about this Elf that made her come back for more, but she quickly decided not to question it. It felt so right.

When Legolas struggled to loosen his belt while kissing Buffy, she took initiative and lowered his trousers enough to reveal himself.

This was all he needed as he turned Buffy around so that she faced the wall, and with one hand under her blouse he used his free hand to lift up the skirt of her dress.

Buffy could feel Legolas positioning himself behind her, and for a second she felt like she was too short to accomplish doing this standing up, but suddenly his member entered her and Buffy gasped in surprise.

A wave of pleasure consumed them both, all the while trying to contain themselves from being too loud. Buffy's legs were shaking while he thrust forward and back, his member striking the very peak of her inner thighs.

_Why hadn't we finished this in Lothlorien? _Buffy thought, her mind wild from the pleasure Legolas was giving her.

Legolas' two hands now began to feverishly explore the hot, writhing body underneath her dress. She exulted in his touch, pressing her hands against the wall to hold herself up.

He began to thrust harder, rougher, and Buffy could no longer hold back and screamed out in pleasure. As it was, she bit down hard on her arm and drew blood.

Legolas groaned into her hair, his breath hot as he continued to impel his member into her womanhood. When he buckled underneath him, Legolas propped her on his knee and turned her around so that she was facing him.

Buffy's face was contorted with pleasure and before Legolas knew what was happening, he was laid out on a grassy part of the pavement, their bodies hidden behind an extruding wall.

Buffy mounted Legolas quickly, her thighs tightening around his legs.

With little reach, Legolas pulled Buffy's sleeves down to reveal her breasts, and groaned in pleasure as he cupped them. Buffy continued to grind against him, and when she could no longer hold herself up he flipped her over and got on top of her.

"Please_…_" she moaned, tugging at his blouse. "Keep going_…_"

Legolas obliged, thrusting inside her at a fast pace. Normally he would have taken better care of the situation, for her cared about this woman_…_ this Slayer who was his friend, his partner in battle, and his lover. But he was too caught up with emotions that were held inside for so long, and he could not control his rage.

With a final plunge in-between Buffy's thighs, he convulsed one last and climaxed. Buffy lay there with her eyes closed and her breath short. Legolas stared down at her with a smile on his face, and leaned over to kiss her passionately. When their lips met, her eyes opened and she grinned up at him.

"So, is this how you dance?" she taunted.

Legolas got dressed and helped her up, taking care that Buffy's dress was evened out. He took a moment to finger the Teleëa pendant that lay across her creamy skin, and smiled down at her.

"I have a lot more moves," he replied, a gleam in his eyes. "if you care to learn them all."

Buffy laughed and wrapped her arms around him. For a split second she had forgotten everything that had happened to her, to Boromir and Haldir, and especially to the fellowship. She felt carefree and for once, _stress _free.

After several moments of being engulfed in his arms, realization had returned to her and she took a step back.

Legolas looked at her concerned. "Is something the matter?"

"Maybe we should head back to the party." she answered. "They are drunk and all, but I think they'll eventually notice we aren't there. You know how nosey the Hobbits are."

"Since when do we care what others think?" Legolas purred, walking toward her and trying to pull her into his arms.

Buffy pulled away and headed toward the stairs.

"Actually," she said, turning her head to regard him. "I think I'll check on Faith."

Legolas sighed, having no choice but to let her go. He questioned many a time as to why this peculiar woman, a _mortal_ woman at that, always seemed to draw him in_…_ and yet, draw him back at the very same time.

Legolas sighed once more before residing to the balcony, where he watched the night sky with heavy vexation.

**- - - - -**

"Faith?" Buffy called, entering the cottage. "Faith! What the hell are you doing in the bathroom?"

Strange noises were coming from the back room, and Buffy hurried back there, only to see Faith hurled over in front of a bucket. Grossed out, Buffy covered her mouth to block the smell of alcohol and vomit from filling her nostrils.

"I think you had too much to drink, love." Buffy stated.

Faith looked up at her, dark shadows under her eyes as sweat trickled down her face. "I durn't 'dink it's from the booze, B."

Buffy sighed, trying not to inhale as she tied Faith's hair back and helped her to sit up against the side of the tub.

"Okay, maybe you ate some bad cow's tongue or something." Buffy dabbed a cloth across Faith's face, but Faith smacked Buffy's hand away.

"You durn't geet' it!" Faith cried, her hands flailing in the air. "I'm not barfing becos' I'm _drunk_. I'm barfing 'cos I'm _pregnant_!"

Buffy could feel her heart literally _drop_ when she heard the word 'pregnant'. Sudden thoughts of 'how this could happen' and 'this can't be!' fluttered through her mind as though she were Faith's frantic mother.

"H-How do you know?" Buffy whispered.

She was afraid for someone to find out that an unwed woman was pregnant.

_They might hang her!_ Buffy gulped.

"Because, B, because!" Faith exclaimed. "I mean, I'm _late_, duh. Plus I've been puking up a entire fucking McDonalds since Roohawn, Roland, _Rohan_, or whatever that stoopid' place is called!"

"And_…"_ Buffy was almost too scared to ask this, but how could she not? Faith couldn't keep her legs closed for longer than a month! "_…_ the father?"

"Boromir!" Faith sniffled, laying her head on the edge of the bath. "It's Boromir's child."

Buffy frowned, remembering witnessing Faith leaving the woods with another man, obviously flustered.

"Um, Faithy." Buffy said pointedly. "But, I seen you come out of the woods with that man the other day, and_…_ well, it didn't seem like you two had a careless walk through the park if y'know what I mean."

Faith scrunched her face together in disgust.

"Ew, do you honestly think I would stoop that low, right after Boromir _died_!?" When Faith turned to hurl another round of vomit into the bucket, Buffy nodded her head repeatedly. Faith wiped her mouth and looked back at Buffy's face, which stared back at her knowingly.

Faith sighed. "Okay, fine. We _were_ about to_…_ well,_do_ something_…_ but I got to thinkin' about Boromir and him looking down on me, _watching_ and probably getting mad, so in the process of changing my mind, I got sick all over the guard and he darted for the camp. Talk about a sign from above!"

"So, Boromir is definitely that father?" Buffy asked.

"_Was_ the father," Faith corrected gravely, and tears filled her eyes. "I don't know why it has to be like this, B! The one time I actually feel like I'm in love with a man that feels the same for me, he goes and gets turned into a human shield!"

Buffy's heart sank as she embraced Faith, rubbing her back to try and comfort her. Even though Buffy knew how Faith was feeling, having lived it more than once, she chose not to take the attention away from her for once. With Faith still in Buffy's arms, sobbing hysterically, the painful memories of what the Lady Galadriel spoke with Buffy about were flooded in her mind.

Buffy sighed, growing antsy. _I suppose I'll never know what the hell is going to happen to Faith, to the Fellowship, or to me._

But Buffy would find out sooner than she thought_…_


End file.
